haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Arniquet
Arniquet (Kreyol: Anikè) ''is a cityship located in the Port-Salut Arrondissement, under the Sud Department of Haiti. With an estimated population of 8,000, it lies 583 feet above sea level. Located on the south-western part of the Tiburon Peninsula, it faces the Caribbean Sea. In its time zone, the sun in Arniquet shines nearly 12 hours a day, from 6:30 am to 6:00 pm. ]] About The town of Arniquet was elevated to the rank of commune in 1980. By its geographical position, it is an interior commune. Like most small villages across Haiti, Arniquet has no paved roads, no air strip, and electricity is infrequently delivered. Because of this undependable service, the villagers retire when the sun sets and get up when the sun rises. Geography Its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is considered normal. The inhabitants of the town of Arniquet bear the name of ''Arniquois. In 1998, the population of this municipality was 13,767 and 88% of this population lived in rural areas. In 2015, 29,180. The central city has an area of 9.65 sq mi (25.9 km2), its density was 3,023 per sq mi (531.54 inhabitants / km2). Neighborhoods The commune has two communal sections: Economy With regard to economic and financial infrastructures, one restaurant, one credit union and one marketing cooperative were counted in the municipality. For commercial establishments, the municipality has only two large shops and one building materials shop. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune. Three kindergarten, several (25) primary schools (preschool level included), four secondary schools and two technical and vocational schools were identified in the commune. There is no literacy center, university, or other higher schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health is not represented in the municipality of Arniquet. The medical staff is composed of three nurses, seven auxiliaries and two certified matrons. Utilities The commune of Arniquet has three rivers, three sources, and public fountains equipped with twelve taps. With regard to electricity, only the city of Arniquet is electrified by an electric motor, under the direction of the Electricity of Haiti (EDH). , Haiti]] Culture Religion On the religious side, 19 Catholic churches, two Baptist churches, one Adventist church, three Pentecostal churches, three churches of God, one Hall of the Kingdom of the Witnesses of Jehovah and another church (Eben-Ezer) were enumerated in the commune. Communication There is no telephone, no radio station, no television station, no newspaper / magazine in the commune. The postal service exists only in the city. Mail delivery is done by the Post Office employee on foot. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the municipality of Arniquet has one theater, one cinema, one soccer field, two night clubs, five gaguères and a public square. The town has no library or museum. Many aid agencies operate in Arniquet, and at the moment several projects are up and running. Catholic Relief Services has a long-term contract to deliver basic services to the community called the Multi-Year Assistance Program. The Global Red Cross is very active, operating two programs, the Network Cholera Prevention and Treatment initiative and the Network Text Message Campaign. The first is designed to teach Haitians how to decontaminate drinking water and other cholera-prevention habits. The latter is a country-wide effort to give Haitians the opportunity to conduct banking-accounts business with mobile phones for a cost of as little as $7.00 for the initial investment. The Salvation Army is funding the repair and rebuilding of 24 of their schools demolished in the catastrophic 2010 earthquake, through its Salvation Army World Service Office. Notable residents One well-known personage comes from Arniquet, Bishop Joseph Willy Romelus, currently Bishop of Jeremie.Category:Port-Salut Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti